


Little Red Riding Hood

by lonewarrior



Series: Silly Snippets [1]
Category: Little Red Riding Hood (Fairy Tale), Little Red Riding Hood - All Media Types, Red Riding Hood (2011), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Fairy Tales, Family, Gen, Kid Thor, Loki is Not Amused, red riding hood thor, uncle loki, warning thor, wolf loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 01:22:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8036743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonewarrior/pseuds/lonewarrior
Summary: Little Thor was playing in the garden with his little red cape. Suddenly he saw his uncle Loki hiding behind bush and Thor got curious. He shouldn't have.





	Little Red Riding Hood

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I read this joke online and decided to turn that into Loki/Thor crack.  
> Hope you will enjoy it.

Little Thor was playing in the garden with his new little red cape.

"Raaaaaaaagghh" the boy shouted as he was slaying an imaginary dragon with his imaginary sword. 

It was getting dark and a shadow moved behind him.

But the boy was oblivious.

Suddenly the birds stopped chirping and everything went silent.

But the boy was oblivious.

The bush in front of him moved a little.

But the boy was still oblivious!

Suddenly there was a sound like someone or something has stepped on a dry branch.

And that got the boy’s attention.

He slowly walked to the bush and went behind it AND saw…

A furry Loki with really big ears??

“Uncle Loki!” the boy exclaimed.

“Thor!” Loki was also surprised.

“Wow what big ears you have!” The boy points at his long pointy furry ears.

 Loki gives out a nervous laugh, “the better to hear you with” and then he runs off.

The little boy was surprised at this odd behavior.

Then he sees him hiding behind a tree. He runs up to him. He notices the eyes have also grown big.

 He then says “what big eyes you have!”

“What the… umm…the better to see you with” Loki says and runs off again.

Then he sees him hiding behind a rock and runs up to him again and says “what big teeth you have!”

 Then Loki says “Damn it! Would you leave me alone? I'm trying to take a poop. Damn  little nosy brat .”  


**Author's Note:**

> Why Loki was pooping behind a bush? I have no idea.  
> :P :P


End file.
